1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cassette tape drive for DATs and video cassettes. More specifically, the invention relates to a mechanism for opening and closing the lid of tape cassettes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional cassette tape drive of this type will be described with reference to FIGS. 4 and 5, wherein reference numeral 1 denotes a cassette tape drive. Referring to FIG. 4, the cassette tape drive 1 is so formed that a cassette tape (not shown) is inserted through an opening in the front surface (lower side in the drawing); i.e., the cassette tape is inserted in a cassette holder 2 provided in the opening.
On the side surfaces 3 of the cassette holder 2 are mounted lid opening/closing levers 4, 4. As shown in FIG. 5, bearings 5 are secured at intermediate positions of the lid opening/closing levers 4, 4. Support shafts 6 are provided on the side surfaces 3 of the cassette holder 2 to outwardly protrude in a horizontal direction. The bearings 5 of the lid opening/closing levers 4, 4 are loosely fitted in the support shafts 6, so that the lid opening/closing levers 4 are pivotally supported. The ends of the lid opening/closing levers 4, 4 rearwardly protrude beyond the cassette holder 2, and are folded inwardly of the cassette holder 2 and then forwardly to form hooks 7.
To put the cassette tape into the cassette tape drive 1, the cassette tape is inserted in the cassette holder 2. The cassette holder 2 is then pushed by the cassette tape and moves back. At this moment, pins 8, 8 provided at the other ends (lower side in the drawing) of the lid opening/closing levers 4, 4 are guided sliding along the lower surfaces of cam pieces 10, 10 fastened to the inner surfaces of the frame 9, whereby the above other ends descend, and the hooks 7 at the ends ascend to push both ends of the lid at the front surface of the cassette tape. The lid is then turned upwards and the magnetic recording surface of the cassette tape is exposed.
In order that the lid of the cassette tape is reliably opened and closed, plays of the lid opening/closing lever must be limited in the right-and-left direction, and the hooks at the ends must be brought into reliable engagement with both ends of the lid at the front surface of the cassette tape. In the conventional cassette tape drive, therefore, the bearings fitted to the lid opening/closing levers and the support shafts fitted to the cassette holder have sufficient lengths in order to pivotally support the lid opening/closing levers. Accordingly, the bearings and the support shafts account for an increase in the number of parts, resulting in an increase in the manufacturing cost. It therefore becomes necessary to decrease the number of parts and to suppress the cost of production. The object of the present invention is to solve these problems.